For All the Days of our Lives part 4
by Lanie Sparks
Summary: Lee and Amanda are separated by tragedy


Dr. Wright was still staring at the pictures in his hands while his patient still rambled in his sleep. He knew that it wouldn't be too long before he woke up. 

"Amanda, Amanda!" he cried over and over again. His eyes suddenly flew open.Dr Wright rushed to his side watching his patient's every move as he tried to help him sit up. 

"Easy." He said. "Don't try to move too much. You've sustained some bad injuries." 

"Where am I?" Lee was confused. "Where's Amanda?" He was frantic. He had to know where she was. 

"Who's Amanda?" 

Lee searched for the answer to that question and shook his head. "I don't know." He said sadly. 

"You don't know who she is?" Dr. Wright was intrigued. 

"No," Lee said sadly. "I just have this name in my head. I know I have to find her." 

"Is she your wife?" the doctor probed. 

"I already told you I don't know." Lee snapped in frustration, annoyed that this memory was just out of reach. 

"Let me ask you a question then, do you know who you are?" 

Lee searched his memory banks for any clue of his identity. Finding none, he slowly shook his head. 

******** 

When Amanda finally let go of her mother, Phillip and Jamie took their turn to comfort her. Amanda hugged them tightly to her. While this was going on, Dotty took Billy's attention away from them and led him into the kitchen. Francine followed. 

"Look, I want a straight answer out of you." Dotty demanded angrily. "Amanda told me a far-fetched story last night about her and her boyfriend working for you." 

Francine raised a curious eyebrow at the word "boyfriend" being used to describe Lee. 

"Now, I want to know, is it true?" Dotty continued. "Is that why he's dead now? Is that why my daughter's going through hell?" 

Billy swallowed hard. He could only nod. This was killing him too. He'd not only lost a damn fine agent, but he'd lost the best friend he'd ever had as well. 

"I see. And what is she supposed to tell those boys? They've finally learned to trust another man after the way their father deserted them and now he's been taken from them too." 

Francine felt the need to jump to Billy's defense. "Mrs. West, You have to understand. Lee had a bad habit of going off on his own not knowing what he was getting into, many times without backup. Billy had no idea what was going on. He didn't even know Lee had gone to Berlin until he got that phone call early this morning." 

Amanda pulled away from the boys. She wiped the tears from her face. "I'm ok, Fellas. Why don't you go outside and get your baseball stuff out of the backyard and put it away? Will you do that for me?" 

"Are you sure you're ok, Mom?" Jamie asked, unsure of whether he should leave her alone at a time like this. 

Amanda put on her bravest face. The same one she always used on Lee when they were in trouble. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm fine. Now, scoot." She watched them go, then walked into the kitchen to talk to Billy. "I want this case, Billy." 

Billy looked at her, stunned. "Amanda..." 

"I mean it, Billy. I want this case. I have to know what happened." 

"Amanda, you know I can't let you do that. Standard agency policy when your partner is killed is to take at least two weeks off." 

"Well, I don't care what The Agency's policy is!" Amanda snapped. "I want this case and if you don't give it to me, I'll book myself on a flight to Berlin and find out what happened on my own." 

Francine looked at her as if she's lost her mind. "Amanda, you can't be serious. You can't go over there alone." 

"I can and I will. I learned everything I know from Lee, remember?" She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. The last thing she needed was to appear hysterical in front of them. "Billy, I'm going to do this with or without your help, but it would be a lot easier if you'd give me permission to do the investigating." 

Billy was sympathetic, but he didn't think Amanda was thinking clearly. "Amanda, I really think that's a bad idea. You need some time off to..." 

"To do what?" She interrupted bitterly. "To sit around the house and think about how much I miss him. To retrace everything we ever did together and wonder why it had to end? Billy, that would be the worst kind of torture you could put me through." 

Francine tried to back Billy up. "Amanda, I know from personal experience what it's like to lose a partner. I've been there. I know what you're going through." She placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. 

Amanda shrugged her off angrily. "No, you don't. You can't possibly know what I'm going through!" She shouted just as Phillip and Jamie walked in the back door. "Lee was more than just my partner. He was my husband." 


End file.
